


Alive, and Not Alone in This

by FalseTestimony



Series: Old Habits, As They Say [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, if old habits is the action horror thriller then this is sitcom adaptation, unlikely friendships. interactions i thought were fun but couldnt fit in into the story., we got bonding. introspection. more bonding., welcome to my side series for my own contrived crossover!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseTestimony/pseuds/FalseTestimony
Summary: A set of stories about finding friends despite unusual circumstances, whether one wants to or not.(Side stories for my Bloodborne/Dishonored crossover. Check that out if you want more context for these!)
Relationships: Emily Kaldwin & The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Series: Old Habits, As They Say [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545604
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Alive, and Not Alone in This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily needs the Good Hunter's assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right before/ during Chapter 11.

The hunter jolted as his room door slammed shut, sending his pen clattering to the floor. He whirled around in his chair to find the intruder with her back against the door, panting, a gleeful, mischievous smile on her face.

“Hunter!” said Empress Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin, first of her name. “You have to hide me!”

“I do?” came the confused reply.

“Yeah! It’s an order from the Empress!”

The hunter fully turned around in his chair to face the young ruler. “What am I hiding you from?”

“Callista! She’s my tutor. I’m playing hide and seek with her and I’m gonna _ win. _But you have to help me!”

“By hiding you.”

“Yes.”

The hunter glanced around his small room, his mind scrambling to find an appropriate place to hide an 11 year old child. “You could… try under the bed? Maybe I could move my suitcase to the foot so she can’t see underneath.”

Emily nodded. “People check under beds, but I don’t think she’ll check in here.” She lay down on the floor, and the hunter watched as she rolled under his mattress, disappearing into the darkness. 

He stood up, carefully picking up his suitcase and making his way to the end of his bed and setting it down, blocking most of the gap, obscuring Emily’s form from anyone who might be standing in the doorway.

“What makes you say that?” he absentmindedly asked after a long pause. “That she won’t check, I mean.”

“She thinks you’re strange.” came the muffled reply. “Most of the servants do, I think. Dunno why though.” 

“Hm. Well, she’s not wrong I suppose.” the hunter said as he crouched down under his desk, picking up his lost pen. 

“Why?”

He paused, pen in hand as he stood next to his desk. “Well… I’m from a very foriegn place, very different from your Dunwall or Empire. And people tend to find the foriegn strange.”

Emily let out a thoughtful hum as he sat down in his chair, going quiet as he went back to his writing.

About a minute later, his door opened again, less loudly and rudely this time. He glanced over his shoulder to find an exhausted looking woman with her hair up in a bun; Emily’s tutor, he surmised.

“Are you the Hunter?” she asked, her quiet voice dripping with stress.

He nodded. “That I would be.”

She sighed. “Have you seen Emily? She’s supposed to be at her lessons, but she’s avoiding them by hiding from me.” The hunter opened his mouth to reply, but a pair of eyes from under his bed glared at him, challenging him to violate their secret, so he snapped it shut and shook his head.

“No, I haven’t. My apologies.” he paused, suppressing a smile that accompanied an idea that was beginning to form in his head. “I was planning to go to the library later, I’ll let you know if I find her there.” The woman sighed again.

“It’s alright. I’m sorry to bother you.” 

“It’s no trouble. Good luck.” The door shut behind her, and Emily rolled back out from under the bed, hopping onto it, legs swinging.

“Why do you want to go to the library? It’s all boring and dusty in there. I mean, some of the books are interesting, but most are blegh.” She stuck out her tongue in disgust. 

The hunter tilted his head thoughtfully at her remark before answering “Well, I was going to do some research, since I suspect I know considerably less about your Empire than anyone else here, but I don’t know what would be interesting.” He looked at Emily, eyes gleaming, a friendly smile twitching onto his face. “Perhaps you could show me? I could tell you about some interesting things about where I’m from in exchange.” 

“Hm.” She thoughtfully put her head in her hands. “You promise not to try and teach me boring stuff?”

“Well, you can tell me if I’m boring you and I’ll change the subject.”

“Okay then! Let’s go to the library!” she sprung to her feet, excitement evident in her eyes. “I gotta be sneaky though, I’m still hiding from Callista.”

The hunter nodded sagely. “Of course. It’ll be difficult, however. From what I remember, the way to the library doesn’t have too many hiding places. Unless you’re feeling willing to scramble from chandelier to chandelier, somehow.”

“Hm. You’re right.” Emily began to pace in a very officious manner, hand thoughtfully at her chin. “We gotta find a way to get me there without getting spotted.”

The hunter glanced about the room, hoping to find a possible solution, his eyes eventually landing on the gray stretch of fabric draped across the back of his chair.

“My coat, perhaps?” he suggested. Emily glanced at him suspiciously. 

“What do you mean?”

“It’s rather voluminous, I could probably hide you underneath it as long as you stay close and hope that people don’t notice the extra pair of feet. See?” He pulled the coat on and held out his arms, the cloth creating a veritable curtain around his body. “Normally I wear more equipment, so the space is put to good use, but at the moment, I believe it could fit you just fine.”

Emily walked around him like she was Corvo inspecting a particularly unscrupulous or disorderly guard, before she finally came to a halt in front of him and gave him a satisfied nod.

“I think it’ll work. It’ll be like you’re smuggling me to the library!”

“Precisely!” The hunter said with a grin.

“Okay, let’s do it.” she yanked his coat open and ducked in, squeezing close to his side. “C’mon, let’s go!”

The hunter looked down in astonishment, arms slightly raised still, at the disended lump in his coat. “O-oh! Alright. We’re off. Make sure you stay close.” 

He could feel his vest knotted into Emily’s vice-like grip as he closed the door behind him and set off down the hall, careful not to step on his extra set of feet.

A few corrected turns and a couple of suspicious glances from guards later, the hunter shut the library doors behind him and let his precious cargo loose from his coat.

“Well, that didn’t go so bad.” he smiled, the look a tad nervous.

Emily scrunched up her nose. “I dunno, it was really dark in there. Also your coat smells weird.”

The hunter blinked. “It does?”

“Yeah, like raw meat.” She turned towards the stacks of books. “What were you going to look up?”

“Oh, well, hm.” The hunter tilted his head thoughtfully, eyes drifting over the shelves. “I was thinking of starting basic. Animals, perhaps.”

Emily’s eyes lit up as she glanced at him. “Ooh, I know about those! I can draw some of them for you! You wouldn’t even need to use any of these!”

“Oh! That’s not such a bad idea. Although, I would like to take a look at a couple of books.” He shrugged off his coat, draping it over his arm. “How about this? I find some relevant tomes while you find some parchment and something to draw with? That way I can draw you some creatures from my world as well. There’s bound to be some in here.”

“Okay!” Emily cheerily agreed. “Let’s meet back over at that table over there!”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

Emily scowled at him. “You don’t need to call me that. I don’t mind being just ‘Emily’.”

“Oh.” The hunter blinked. “It’s just that I thought since you’re technically the Empress and I’m just a hunt--nevermind. Would you prefer me to call you Emily?”

She nodded. “I don’t like being called ‘Your Majesty’. We’re not in court or anything.”

The hunter slowly nodded. "Fair enough." He smiled. "Well, Emily, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hunter gets bullied by a small child into helping her not do school.
> 
> the title of this work is a lyric from the song "City of Lights" by The Music Tapes! its a good song you should listen to it


End file.
